<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragons Fall from Their Nests by Taytae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963099">Dragons Fall from Their Nests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taytae/pseuds/Taytae'>Taytae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The making of Monsters, Beautiful Creatures, Devils, and everyone else [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kidnapping, Mages, Magic, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werecats, Werecoyotes, Werewolves, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taytae/pseuds/Taytae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The big heavy clouds slowly covered the sky. They looked so heavy that it seemed as if they would fall from the sky. They were the darkest cloud that I had seen in all of my existence. They held their rain, no, their tears for most of the day.<br/> They didn't let loose a drop until my foot touched down on the sidewalk at the end of school, my very last school day. I was in the third grade. My mother was working, so I was to walk that day. It was a normally short and boring walk that include a few waves at people that I was familiar with. But this time there was no waving and nor was it boring</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The making of Monsters, Beautiful Creatures, Devils, and everyone else [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650256</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The big heavy clouds slowly covered the sky. They looked so heavy that it seemed as if they would fall from the sky. They were the darkest cloud that I had seen in all of my existence. They held their rain, no, their tears for most of the day.<br/>They didn't let loose a drop until my foot touched down on the sidewalk at the end of school, my very last school day. I was in third grade. My mother was working, so I was to walk that day. It was a normally short and boring walk that include a few waves at people that I was familiar with. But this time there was no waving and nor was it boring</p>
<p>"Thanks for helping me, Karoline", said Mrs. Boothe, "You should start heading home now, dear. Those clouds look like they will start pouring down at any moment."</p>
<p>I looked up from the papers that I was sorting and looked out the large school window. The cloud had almost turned the sky black and it was 4:30.</p>
<p>"yes, ma'am", I said as I got up and ran over to my backpack, "I can stay late tomorrow, too if you need me".</p>
<p>"That is fine, I should be able to finish up by myself this evening. See you tomorrow" said Mrs. Boothe.</p>
<p><br/>I made my way out of the school building. The sky growled loudly and down came the rain. It was freezing and there so much of it that I could not see ahead of me. I pushed on at a slow pace, couching as I went. I walked, and I walked. I may have been walking for hours or even seconds, I couldn't tell. It was just so cold. After a while, I saw something in the distance. It was just a blur of purple at first but as I got closer. I saw it was a door.</p>
<p><br/>"a door?.... Maybe it's my door to my house" I mummer as I walked closer. The closer I got to the door, the warmer I felt. I broke into a run for the door, I was so tired and wet. I just wanted my mom. " I just got to get to the door. Mom got to be here by now. And she is going to give me a hug and yell me for taking so long. But I will be warm, and I will be home", I said. The moment my hand touched the doorknob, I throw it open.</p>
<p><br/>"This isn't my house," I said. The door opened to reveal a path, a long path that seemed endless. "I want my Mom!"<br/>All the energy that I had left went into that scream. My knees gave out and something pushed me through the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Kaorline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I wonder if I was this cute when I was this young", said a feminine voice. My eye rushed open only to close after I accidentally looked directly into the sun. I rounded on to my side, getting sand in my face as I did so. 'Sand', I thought. I opened my eyes slowly this time.</p><p>I was lying in a desert of white sand. Miles and miles of dusty and bone-dry sandy desert were everywhere, and, in the distance, I could just barely make out the outline of a city with a tower through the heat waves.</p><p>"That would be my sister's and your sister's. Their witches of Truth inhabit that city. The song of those women can steal the truth from anyone's lips, my sister's greatest gift to them. She was always one for curses", said the voice again. I turned towards the sound. There stood a woman who was shocking in her appearance.</p><p>She raised a hand and pointed to the side of her opposite the other city, and there was another city. "That one is ours. Our Lordsmith, their touch burns, it is an asset that they have gotten creative with", she said.</p><p>"Where are we? Who are you?", I said. The wind had started blowing sand towards us. I raised my hands to protect my face while the woman stood unbothered. "My name is lost to most. Many know me as The West. And in a way, I am you. This place...", She said as she raised her hand and gestured around, "does not have a name. We are in a pocket. We can see the world of the living from here, but they can't see us. This place was created by the same curse or wish that lead to your birth... We are trapped here. This place does not go far that a few miles from the two cities."</p><p>"You said we can see the living. Do you mean we are not living? Are we dead?", I said as tears started building up in my eyes.</p><p>"The we, that I am talking about does not include you. My sister is here with me. She is currently watching her land. You are just having an...", The West raised a hand to her chin as she thought for a second, "…. … out of body experience. Your body is currently somewhere else sleeping."</p><p>"Where is my body? And What do you mean that you are me?", I said as I stood wiping tears out of my eyes.</p><p>"Your body is currently in the Dragons' main house. That you can learn about later. I never really bother with them when I was alive. As for me being you, when my sister and I died, we declare along with casting some very powerful magic that we would return. I can sense my magic in you and you may have noticed my hair" said She as she played with one of her red curls.</p><p>"What ab..", I started to say but she cut me off, "It is time for you to wake up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: Charlize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She was the monster that I was to kill. Destiny said I had to deal with her, that I was to give her chaos. The problem with Destiny is that it can happen in many ways. Destiny foretold that the blood in my veins who give her chaos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She has come”, said Father. My father was a man who carried himself with great pride. Just by the way, he breathes you knew him for a noble, for a prince, for a ruler. My homeland, the kingdom of Magi, while we lived in the current time just as you do, favors the dress of that of western 17th and 18th centuries. Though the trend of wigs of those centuries did not cross over into my land. My father took to the style well. He always wore colors that favored his dark skin that favors his build and keeps a clean shaved head.</p><p> </p><p>“This is one of the omens of her”, he said. The sky was a white as snow with the moon within looking a bloody stain. The sun was nowhere in sight while it was only nine in the morning. “We knew this day would come. You must not fall for her tricky. You must stand with our nation. Your magic will power our warriors and your womb will birth greatness for this nation. You will give support and care to our nation and I will lead them as their crown prince”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you think she got into this world, father? You left her in a world without magic”, I asked Father. “She may have been pulled here by the source itself. But how she got here doesn’t matter”, father took a breath as he stared out the window at the moon, “What matter is that you do not make the mistake you made last time. What you did in your last life can’t happen, think of our nation, think of our people, think of how pure we as a nation are compared to others, and remember how you are the key to the future”</p><p> </p><p>A knock came from the door and a servant from behind the door said, “My prince, the lords of the eastern quarter are here” Father smiled wide at me and said, “Lead them to the meeting hall, I will be there shortly”, to the servant. To me, he said, “ I am get working on fixing out farmers' problems and hopeful, Lord Francisco becomes close to our family. He seems like he is would be a bright king. If the meeting goes well, one day you will wed him, and he will lead our nation to greatness.” I gave Father a smile and said, “ May our nation be successful then.” Then Father took his leave.</p><p> </p><p>As he walked out, Helen, the nursemaid from my childhood, walked in. She was one of the most beautiful women I ever knew. She made me into what I am today.</p><p> </p><p>“I give you the power to decide what to make of your sister return. The time is now”, she said</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>